Delinquent?
by Woezy
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was known to almost everyone as a shy and no-good boy. This time though, they were all wrong. "Don't call me Tsuna!" OOC!Tsuna Disclaimer : I don't own KHR
1. Don't call me Tsuna

**This story is the remake version of one of my story on Wattpad, which was (sort of) dropped mostly because of my writer block. I really like the original idea so i decided to remake it and post it here.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)))**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world is wide and full of mysteries.

Ever since the beginning of time, there had been countless strange events and phenomena that tangled our curious minds, ranging from folk tales read for children before they went to bed to enigmatic occurences happened in various places, so many that people had eventually learned to accept it as a common part of life. Things happened everyday and many of those could well be beyond comprehension, even mankind could be considered as one of those mysteries. People was well aware that our world was full of strange and eccentric people, which didn't really bother them much as those were still human in their opinion. Still, not everyone expected to come across one on the street, let alone in their everyday learning environment.

The same situation happened to the students in class 2-A in Namimori Middle, a secondary school in an all peaceful town called Namimori in Japan. It began when a student from Italy transfered to the said class 2-A. Upon hearing the news of the foreign student, they were very delighted and excited to get to know him/her, afterall a student transfering from another country was not your everyday occurrence. Their exhilaration however, soon vanished the moment they saw a short boy with a mop of brown hair and brown eyes trudged in the classroom. The students directed a scrutinizing gaze at the boy as an image of a tiny brunette formed in their mind, eyes wide with innocence as he sat in a corner reading comics. Then they realized, the new student was actually their former classmate since kindergarten before he moved to Italy with his father in the middle of elementary years. They could still remember the sight of the brunette tripping over his own feet, being chase by Chihuahua, failing at almost everything, one memory sticked out the most though, was the boy's former nickname which reverberated all through the neighborhood.

Dame-Tsuna

The students stared intently at the brunette as he stood beside the teacher table with an impassive face, one hand loosely holding the strap of his bag. He looked bored and grumpy for some reasons, which was quite surprising as they hadn't seen that kind of expression on his face before. Back in their kindergarten years, the boy was known to be shy and thus not having many friends, if not any, which was probably a result of his very bad and awkward first impression when he introduced himself to the whole class at the beginning of kindergarten.

 _"H..hello, m...my name is Sa...Sawada T...Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna, N...nice to meet all of you"_

He tripped on thin air right after that, making the class boom with mocking laughter, the thought of bullying a certain brunette had formed in some naughty kids' mind at that time.

Now though...

"Listen here dumba*!! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsu.na.yo.shi!! If i ever hear anyone call me Tsuna, i will make sure to kick the damn a* of that one with no mercy!!! Got it!!!" grunted the brunette as the frown on his face seemed to deepen. The whole classroom was engulfed in an intense silence as all the other occupants, teacher included, stared at the new students with widened eyes and slacked jaws. Of all the things they could have expected, that remarkable introduction was definitely not one of those. Surely they have thought of the brunette, whose name was once again introduced as Tsunayoshi, to be more mature and maybe, more capable over the years. But insulting and threatening in the same sentence as his supposed to be introduction? It was like he did a 180 degrees and changed into a completely different person! _He sounded exactly like a delinquent!_

The students' musing came to an abrupt halt at the clattering sound of pulled chair as one of their classmate stood up from his position. He was among the bullies, they noted, and seeing the boy's smug smirk and his so-called 'superior' posture, he probably wasn't aware of the rising tension in the room.

"Don't be so cocky, you think you are so good that you can tell us what to do? I know you were called Dame-Tsuna back then-" a loud sound resounded in the room as a sandal whistled past the students' heads and slammed itself into the bully's face, effectively knocking the said boy out cold.

"Dame-Tsuna is not allowed either" the students cringed as they watched the brunette slowly made his way towards the back of the classroom. It was not until the boy took his seat near the window and directed his attention elsewhere that low murmurs started to break out among the students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yamamoto, wait!"

A raven-hair teenager, who was known as the baseball star of the school - Yamamoto Takeshi, upon hearing someone calling his name, turned his head around only to be met with the sight of his fellow classmates huddling together behind him. The weirdness of the situation didn't stop him from letting a wide grin stretch on his face though.

"Haha, what are you guys doing?"

"We should be the one asking you that! What are you doing approaching that guy?" one of the students said in a somewhat hushed tone, as if he was trying his best not to disrupt the beautiful sleep of a monster that was sure to eat him alive if he dared to make a move. The others seemed to agree with him as they all nodded while trying to be as still as possible. This made the classroom turn silent, which was unheard of as lunch time was usually full of noise. The ravenette just shrugged at this though, thinking it was probably some kind of newfound game of his classmates.

"Who?"

"That transfered student!" said the student as he pointed at a certain brunette sleeping soundly on his desk near where the ravenette was standing, seemingly oblivious to the world. The brown-hair teen had been slumbering since the first period and no one had made attempt to wake the teen up for they all, as ridiculous as it might sound, feard being delivered a sandal to the face. Because it hurt, a lot.

"Him? I was just about to wake him up or else he will miss lunch" said Yamamoto with a shrug, his seemingly permanent grin still presented on his face as he continued to make his way to the brunette's desk, paying no heed to the others' warnings. Adding to the students' terror, the raven-head teen voiced out the taboo word.

"Tsuna, it's lunch-" he was cut mid-sentence when the collar of his shirt was caught in a tight grip, then before the teen could utter a word, he was thrown out of the window...

"Yamamoto!!!" The students shouted out in fright as they hastily ran to the brunette's desk and peered out the window, frantically searching for their unfortunate classmate. To their relief, the baseball star was still there, clinging to the window frame with that ever permanent grin on his face, if they ignored the sweat pouring down from his forehead that is.

"Haha that was close" With that being said, Yamamoto slowly climbed up and jumped over the edge of the frame, landing swiftly on the floor under the admiring gaze of his peers.

"Wow that was cool Yamamoto"

"Yeah as expect of the baseball star of the school" then the tension in the room was quickly drown out by floods of praise. The ravenette in response just scratched the back of his head, a strange glint appeared in his eyes but was soon replaced by the ever presented wide grin. The students was still on with their praisings, but the ravenette paid no mind to it as he swung round to (bravely) resume his original purpose, just to find the seat empty and a brunette standing by the classroom door, looking annoyed as the glare seemed to intensify every passing minutes.

"That's the consequence of calling me Tsuna, you were just lucky back then, but i will make sure you won't be next time" the teen said in a threatening voice that effectively sent shiver to every occupants in the room, even the usually happy-go-lucky baseball star broke out in cold sweat as he fought back the urge to shrink back against the wall under the hostile glare of the brunette.

Sending one last glance at the whole class, the transfered student left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Review is the only source of water quenching my thirst in the vast tracts of desert land.**


	2. Reborn arrived!

**Hope you enjoy the story ~**

 **And also, as much as Tsuna hated being called well...'Tsuna', me -the authour- is an exception, i can call him whatever i want and i would like to keep it that way. *muahahaha***

 ***Tsuna protested in the background***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Riiiiiiiiiiiing...

"Ugh..." Tsuna shifted on his bed as he pulled a wry face at the sound of the alarm clock screeching his ears.

"Shut up..." He muttered irritatingly, pulling the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the noise, which was, unfortunately, proved to be useless as his ears was still ringing with the jarring sound in the background.

Riiiiiiiiiing...

A vein popped on his forehead as he grudgingly hitched himself into a sitting position. Glaring at the alarm clock with the full force of gravity, the brunette grabbed the said object then with a swift movement, flung it through the open window with a resounding sound and a yelp from someone he didn't recognize.

The crash of the clock was music to his ears.

After a series of incoherent grumbles, Tsuna slumped down on his bed as he once again drifted off to sleep.

At least that was the original plan...

"Tsu-kun!! Did you break the alarm clock again?!!" his ears pricked up at the muffled sound of his mother coming from downstairs, he didn't make any move of answering back though as the brunette snuggled up to the warm comfort of his fluffy blanket.

"Tsu-kun!! You need to wake up or you will be late for school!!" His mother's voice was a bit louder this time, slightly mixed with the clattering sound of cooking utensils.

"Urgh, five more minutes..." Tsuna grunted as he once again tried to kept out the noise with the combined effort of pillow and blanket.

"Tsu-kun!!"

"Tsu-kun!!"

"Tsu-kun!! If you don't wake up now, you won't be allowed to eat cakes for a week!!" This made the brunette jolt out of his slumber as he hastily scrambled out from under his comfy blanket, nearly doing a face-plant on the floor in the process.

"Okay okay!! I'm up i'm up!!" said Tsuna in a panic tone. He could barely hear the small chuckle coming from downstairs, no doubt coming from his oh so 'loving' mother who had a nasty habit of blackmailing her son by threatening to take away the love of his life : cakes.

It didn't take long for the brunette to prepare for school for just after a couple of minutes, he was already on his way walking down the stairs with lazy footsteps. Tsuna stifled a yawn as he slumped down his seat by the dining table, eyes following his mother - Nana - as she placed down a delicious-looking plate of spaghetti with red sauce and meatballs in front of the teen.

"Make sure not to break the alarm next time Tsu-kun" she was smiling widely but somehow, it was unnerving _'what's with the black cloud and demon face in the background anyway!'_

"Yes" said the teen with a curt nod. Tsuna unconsciouly released a sigh of relief when his mother just hummed in approval and went back to the kitchen.

"Mom could be scary sometimes" the brunette muttered adsently, chewing on a meatball when the sound of the doorbell interrupted his breakfast.

"Tsu-kun can you open the door for me?"

"Yes" Tsuna grunted in barely concealed irritation, which directed solely to whoever outside that dared to interrupted his meal. Frowning, he slowly approached the door and turned the doorknob...

"Chaos-" before closing it with a slam at a speed that could rival that of a bullet. Unfortunately though, the person outside was proved to be faster as he had managed to block the door with his foot clad in fancy black dress shoes.

"Well well Tsuna, aren't you happy to see your uncle?" said the person outside with an amused tone. It was a handsome young man, probably still in his twenties. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes to match. A black fedora with yellow stripe , which was occupied by a weird green chameleon, covered the man's raven hair and casted a shadow over his sharp black eyes that seemed to pierce through people's soul. The most unique trait of the man was his curly sideburns that bounced slightly every now and then in his struggle to outwit the seemingly scrawny kid who was trying to push the door closed with all his might.

"You're not my uncle! and who the hell would be happy to see your face?! You're a hitman!! And haven't i told you not to call me Tsuna?!!" hissed the brunette as he shot the older man a baleful glare. The other in response just let a smirk creep on his face as he pushed the door harder.

"I see that you're grown some backbone huh, i'm impressed"

Tsuna just rolled his eyes at this, his eyebrow raised in a clearly unconvinced manner.

"Yeah right, said the sadistic bastard who had to give me those hellish training" Tsuna snorted as he directed a hard glare at the smirking hitman like he was a thorn in the teen's flesh, which was kind of true considering the situation. The brunette's fiercely stare was shaken loose however, when a figure approaching from within the house.

"Oh, Tsu-kun is that your friend?" said Nana with a cheerful smile as she appeared behind Tsuna, seemingly oblivious of the dour struggle between the two. Tsuna, on the other hand, was so startled at the sudden voice of his mother that his hands slipped from the door, making him come stumbling down on the floor with a yelp. Almost immediately, the front door was swung open, revealing the smirking hitman standing there with all of his sadistic glory.

To say that Tsuna wasn't the least bit angry at Nana's obliviousness at that moment was a lie. But then again, it was kind of true as the brunette could never be angry at his mother more than mere seconds.

"You must be Tsuna's mother, Nana-san, my name is Reborn, a friend of Tsuna in Italy" the raven-hair man introduced himself politely, adding with a light tip of the black fedora on his head.

"Oh such good manners, now why don't you guy come in for breakfast?" said Nana with a happy smile as she motioned for Reborn to come inside.

"Wait mom! he's not-"

"I would love to Nana-san" Reborn replied, intentionally cutting Tsuna off for the purpose of further irritating the boy. Tsuna just sighed in defeat, a slight frown formed on his face as he sat on the floor watching the hitman following his mother into the kitchen. His mother was a kind and loving woman, she cared for everyone whether they were family or not, she was even willing to take strangers in for a shelter if asked. But as much as Tsuna love the endless kindness of his mother, the brunette was so baffled by her obliviousness that he sometimes had to doubt her sanity. Because really, who in their right mind would let a shady looking guy with a highly dangerous aura in their house, much less inviting them for breakfast! Surely the man had introduced himself to be Tsuna's friend, but still the brunette did protest, or at least tried to anyway.

The brunette heaved a heavy sigh as he trudged in the kitchen. Now that thing had played out, he couldn't do anything but assent to it.

Afterall his mother was the only one he could not go against.

That still didn't mean he would handle the man with kid's gloves though.

"What's your intention?" asked Tsuna as he fixed the hitman who was sitting opposite him with a scrutinazing glare.

"What do you means?" Reborn asked in a low voice, eyes glinting with amusement as he placed down the cup of black coffee given to him by Nana a couple of seconds ago. This just made Tsuna's glare harden, his face leaning forward in an attemt to further intimidate the man, not that he wasn't cognizant of the futility of the act.

"Don't play dumb, i know you didn't come here just to shoot the breeze"

"I just want to see my Tsuna" the hitman said nonchalantly as he took a sip from his mug of steaming hot coffee, beady eyes meeting the brunette's gaze as he developed an air of guileless innocence that can deceive any clueless civilians with an utter effectiveness. Tsuna on the other hand, just stared hard at the man's innocent smile as an incredulous look decorated his face.

"You know what Reborn? I know one of your greatest enjoyments in life was to tease me with your sadistic ways and all but please, do repress your smile, it's giving me the creep"

The hitman's eyelids twitched slightly at the remark, which went unnoticed by the normally observant brunette as he was leaning further into his chair, too busy being 'creeped out by the smile' as Tsuna put it.

"I will even let you call me Tsuna" added the brunette, looking oddly spooked as he inwardly bemoaning the fact that the man's smile, which was much worse than the sight of a happily smiling Xanxus dancing in a pink dress itself, was still present. _'It was not a matter of fear'_ the teen told himself _'but a whole lot much bigger matter of repugnance, why don't Reborn understand that some people's faces were not meant for a smile! a smirk yes but never a smile!!'_

Deciding to ignore the superfluous offer, Reborn instead settled down to enjoying his mug of coffee, the taunting smile on his face long forgottened much to Tsuna's relief.

"You sure have grown into a brave man huh, being able to talk back me. But i still remember the time when you were little, always running to me while calling 'uncle Reborn! uncle Reborn!" The hitman smirked triumphatly as a flash of red crossed Tsuna's cheeks.

"I never did that!!" the brunette protested almost too loudly, making the man smirk even wider.

"Yes, you did, you're just too embarrassed to admit"

"No! i did not"

"Yes! you did"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Damn you!!!"

"Tsu-kun!! No cursing in the house" Nana's voice echoing from the kitchen made Tsuna still in his angry snarl. Slightly turned to his mother's most likely direction, the teen gave out a subdued reply.

"Y...yes, sorry mom"

Reborn gave out a light chuckle, earning a hostile glare from Tsuna.

"What's so funny?!" snarled the teen.

"Nothing, i was just wondering about your changes in personality over the years, you used to be a shy and timid but sweet boy..." said the hitman, his pair of obsidian eyes focusing on the annoyed expression of a certain brunette, the ever presented smirk slipped from his face "...until you disappeared 3 years ago"

Tsuna flinched slightly at this, an odd look flashed in his eyes before it was quickly replaced with that of apathy. Noticing the silence, Reborn continued.

"We looked high and low for you but couldn't find any traces, when we finally gave you up for lost, you reappeared out of the blue one night with a sudden change of personality, and it was 1 month ago"

"Tell me, what happened Tsuna?" Reborn's face turned serious, sharp black eyes locking solely onto those of the brunette, daring him to look away and avert the question. Tsuna didn't do any of the acts as he just gave the hitman a blank stare.

"I don't remember" he stated simply, face devoid of any emotion. This made Reborn's eyebrows furrow.

"You're not hiding something, are you?" asked the man, voice leaking with skepticism as he leaned forward. Before the hitman could get a proper answer however, Tsuna jumped up with a start, knocking down his chair with a clatter. His face remained an expression of apathy as his long brown bang partly shadowed his eyes, making them glow with a strange orange hue.

"No, as i said, i don't remember anything, so stop bothering me" With that being said, the brunette quickly grapped his bag and strode out of the door, leaving a bewildered Reborn in his wake.

 _'What are you hiding Tsuna?'_


End file.
